Target Practice
by the forgotten fate
Summary: Alberich is teaching archery to some Trainees when...is that a pink arrow in his behind? Cupid's arrow strikes everyone's favorite Herald. One-shot, humor. Read and Review!


Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. Special note at the bottom. Written for Valentine's day.

"Keep it up Trainees! I want those arrows to _hit_ the target"

Alberich looked at each of the Heraldic Trainees with a hard look. This pack of pups was proving more difficult then he liked. A bunch of lily handed court babies! He sighed and rubbed his face, if he couldn't drill some sense into their heads, the only ceremony of Whites they'd be attending would be their own funeral.

"Don't come out of that crouch!" he boomed at a plump redhead. "You have to be able to fire at all different angles!"

The Trainee scowled at him but bent back into position.

Alberich snorted in annoyance. No doubt all of them would rather be out amongst the town at this moment. The second fortnight of Blossom Month was the week of Lovers. Young men brought flowers and small trinkets to girls in hope of winning their favor, and young girls made charms to try and attract the man of their choosing. Festivals were held every night, and garlands of flowers and silks were hung in all the windows of town.

Utterly pointless.

Or so Alberich thought. He had no interest in love or marriage. All he wanted was to train who ever came to him and protect his queen.

THOK!

Alberich yelped and whipped around, a sharp pain in his buttocks. He twisted his body and spied an arrow embedded in his flesh.

"In the name of the Sun Lord" he roared as he yanked the arrow out.

Turning on the gaggle of youngsters he held the arrow up as proof of his assault.

"Can't your thick heads watch where you fire these blasted arrows or are you to lost in Lover's Week that you shoot your teacher!"

Opened his mouth defensively but Alberich paid no attention.

"What are you going to do in the field when the enemy is coming down on you? Turn and shoot your comrades"

The Trainees were silent, almost cowering as Alberich let loose his rage. The half-bell tolled and the Trainees looked gratefully to the exit.

Alberich sighed, "Get out of here and don't shoot any of your _other_ teachers."

The children took off at a run and Alberich retired to his room. Stripping off his clothes he twisted around to examine his behind in the mirror. He blinked. No blood? No wound? Not even a mark? He scratched his head with the arrow…a red arrow? He sat down on his bed and studied the foreign weapon. It was thin and red; the head was sharp at the point and rounded at the edges. The fletching was a light rose color. What kind of man used arrows like these? Certainly not the Trainees, their arrows were a plain wood. And…the angle the arrow had hit them…had come from the building, the trainees face…the gardens…

The ex-Karsite shook his head, feeling dizzy. The Trainees, the Trainees…A slow smile krept over his face. He loved Trainees! He looked at the arrow. He loved this arrow!

Smiling he stood up and threw back the shutters. What a beautiful day! He _loved_ beautiful days!

Kantor trotted up from the stables.

_:I heard you had an accident:_ he commented dryly _:are you alright:_

Alberich reached through the windows to wrap his arms around Kantor's neck.

"I love you!" he said aloud.

_: Are you feeling alright: _Asked the Companion, a touch of concern in his voice.

He saw a flash of light green, catching his attention. Healer Trainees. He called out and waved his arm "I love you!" he called.

The young people exchanged a look and headed off at a run.

Alberich laughed and waved after them.

_: Chosen:_ called Kantor _:What are you doing:_

Alberich climbed out the window and started down the path. "I just want to go for a walk." He said with a smile. He caught sight of some Heralds down the path and ran after them.

"I love you!" he called.

Kantor trotted after him. _:Chosen: _What in the world had gotten into Alberich? Had his injury distorted his mind?

Ahead Alberich laughed. He loved the world. Love, love, love!

End.

AN: OCC? Duh. Can you tell Alberich has been shot with Cupid's arrow? That's what it's about if you haven't guessed. I don't have time to proof read so I'll post this and do it later.

SPECIAL NOTE I may be Fate, but I am also SilentCuriosity co-Admin of the Collegium. We are a Mercedes Lackey forum and we are in need of members! You need to get a FREE ezboards account, but that's no problem (get a global). You do NOT need an invitation to come and join, PLEASE join. We would LOVE to have you!

_lovely...for some reason the link will not even load...email me or contact me via review if your intrested. Make sure to leave a reply address, and I'll get back to all of you._


End file.
